fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 195
Man & Man, Dragon & Dragon, Man & Dragon is the 195th episode of the Fairy Tail '' anime, and the 20th episode of the 2014 series. Natsu interrupts Laxus' battle with Atlas Flame, asking his guildmate to help Wendy and leave that Dragon to him. During the Dragon Slayer's attempt to devour him, the Dragon reveals that Igneel is a close friend of his, so he decides to team up with Natsu and the two confront Future Rogue and Motherglare. While various Mages wind up fighting various enemies around the town, in another part of Crocus, Ultear watches Rogue's battle with a Dragon and decides to kill him to eliminate his future self and restore the world to how it was. Summary Laxus, along with Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow try their best to defeat Atlas Flame, but he is unaffected by their attacks. When Freed mentions the bad compatibility between Laxus and Atlas Flame, Evergreen wonders whether there is a Water Dragon Slayer around. At that moment, Bickslow notices Happy dropping Natsu on Atlas Flame, who proclaims that he will eat the Dragon as he feasts on the latter's flames. Enraged, Atlas Flame tries to rid himself of Natsu, but to no avail, as the latter doesn't let go. Natsu then tells Laxus and the others to go help Wendy while he deals with the other Dragon. Although hesitant at first, Laxus trusts Natsu with that task and takes his leave. Atlas Flame keeps trying to get rid of Natsu, but as he is unable to do so he is reminded of Igneel, who is, according to him, the King of the Fire Dragons. He then asks Natsu of his connection to Igneel, as he claims he is his friend, and he is shocked to find out that Natsu is his son. Meanwhile, Lucy goes through the diary left behind by her future self, while Virgo is curious about the document. At the same time, Future Rogue admires the power of the Dragons and the destruction they cause, feeling confident that with this power he will defeat Acnologia and rule the world. As he speaks of the imminent apocalypse he is about to cause to the world, Natsu approaches him, telling him that the world doesn't need him to rule, while Atlas Flame attacks Motherglare. Rogue then asks Atlas Flame whether he betrayed him, and the latter replies that he just followed his heart, and that he will help Igneel's son. Future Rogue is shocked to find out that his Controlling Magic was cancelled simply because Natsu and Atlas Flame became friends. The two Dragons then clash, with none able to overpower the latter. However, Atlas Flame reveals that Natsu ate his flames, as the Dragon Slayer lands a powerful blow on Future Rogue and Motherglare at once. Meanwhile, the Crocus soldiers are in awe as two Dragons fight against each other, and the King mumbles that humans against humans, Dragons against Dragons and humans against Dragons is the Dragon King Festival, a feast of humans, Dragons and Demons. He then falls to his knees in despair saying that they will never be able to go back now. Meanwhile, Rufus is cornered by Motherglare's hatchlings but Gray jumps in at the last moment to save him and remind him of the skill of his he memorized. Jet and Droy, as well as Macao, Romeo and Wakaba have also engaged in battle with the beasts. Orga is in a similar situation, but he is cornered by a swarm of hatchlings as well, with Jura arriving just in time and saving him from defeat at the last moment. Sting and Rogue are also having a hard time against their opponents. However, Rogue's opponent refuses to hurt Rogue, as he was ordered not to by his future self. The Dragon then explains to Rogue his self 7 years from the future summoned all those Dragons and wants to become the King and, although Rogue doesn't believe him at first, his shadow takes shape and tells him that it's true, and that he has a dark side. The Dragon then tells him to accept his dark side and let it take over and accept his future. As Rogue falls to the ground in confusion, Ultear watches him from nearby. She remembers that when she saved Natsu, he was the one who told her that Rogue was the man who attacked them and killed Lucy. Ultear then pointed out that his weakness is his current self, since if he dies his future self will also disappear, and when Meredy pointed out the time paradox this would create, Ultear reminded her that the flow of time was altered when the Eclipse Gate was opened. Natsu, however, told them that he would deal with the future Rogue, as the current Rogue had done nothing wrong, and made the two promise him that they wouldn't hurt him. Back to the present, as Ultear looks at the ruins of Crocus caused by Future Rogue and his Dragons, she apologizes to Natsu, explaining that the trigger of all those events is Rogue, and that killing Rogue is the only way for the world to go back to the way it once was. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Laxus Dreyar, Freed Justine, Bickslow & Evergreen vs. Atlas Flame (concluded) *Gajeel Redfox vs. Dark Dragon *Sting Eucliffe vs. Scissor Runner *Cobra vs. Rock Dragon *Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell & Carla vs. Zirconis *Natsu Dragneel & Atlas Flame vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) & Motherglare (started) *Rogue Cheney vs. Levia (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Yami no Ekurityūru}} * * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * * ** |Yami no Ekurityūru}} * ** *** * ** ** ** ** ** * |Ēra}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} ** |Memorī Meiku}} * |Hai Supīdo}} * |Puranto}} * |Pāpuru Furea}} * * ** * * Spells used * ・絶影|Yami no Ekurityūru: Zetsuei}} * * * * * * * |Aisu Buringā}} * * * * * * Abilities used *Flight * *Hand-to-Hand Combat * |Doragon Fōsu}} Weapons used *Spear Items used *Secret Seeds (秘種 ''Hitane) Manga & Anime Differences *The anime prolongs the sequence of the fight between Laxus, the Thunder God Tribe and Atlas Flame, with added dialogue on Laxus and Freed's part. *In the manga, the Thunder God Tribe tells Happy to assist them in helping Wendy, but in the anime it's Natsu who tells him to go with them. *A scene is added in the anime, with Lucy and Virgo discussing about Future Lucy's diary. *During Future Rogue's monologue before Natsu and Atlas Flame oppose him, the anime features anime-only characters Sue, Boze and Mattan Ginger. *During the fight between Atlas Flame and Motherglare, the anime often shows the reactions of Natsu and Future Rogue. *In the anime, scenes of various Mages fighting Motherglare's hatchlings were added, namely Gray and Rufus, Jet and Droy, Macao, Romeo and Wakaba, and Orga and Jura. *The anime added a scene of Sting and Rogue fighting in Dragon Force. *The dialogue between Rogue and Levia is extended in the anime. * In the manga, Rogue's shadow confirms what Levia tells him of his future self is true by saying roughly "It's true, I'm your other possible future". This sequence of events plays out of order in the anime, where Rogue's shadow says the same thing before Levia even tells Rogue of his future self. Navigation Category:Episodes